when an angel falls for a demon
by NINJAMATSA
Summary: What happens innocent little Ruby starts falling in love with a guy with a demonic split personality. RubyxOC
1. Chapter 1

i dont own rwby

* * *

**inside juniors bar**

4 girls walked into the bar. Ruby,Wiess,Yang,and Blake. They had just finished a scouting mission which had earned them a few extra lien in their pockets. So Yang decided to take her friends out to have a little fun.

Blake never really got into the whole bar thing since it was always too loud, smelled like alcohol,and guys would try to grope her butt when she wasn't looking. Wiess wasn't into it either mostly cause she thought that the way women dressed and acted in there was distasteful but Ruby on the other hand didn't know what to think of it since she's never been to a Yang who visited frequently and thought the bar was place to have fun and flirt around. She just loved going to Junior's bar even though she wrecked the place a couple of times. She was one of Junior's regulars and knows almost every one there ...**ALMOST**.

Team RWBY sat at the counter so they didn't have to wait on anything. Blake sat left to Ruby, Ruby sat left to some dude, Yang sat to his right and Wiess sat to Yang left.

The guy that was in the middle of the girls wore a wide and floppy black fedora, black shades, a long dark blue scarf that touched the ground and covered his mouth along with his nose, black trench coat with a collar that could cover his neck if it weren't for his scarf, black finger less gloves with tiny silver colored titanium saucer disks where the knuckles were, dark blue jeans,and charcoal metal boots. Under his trench coat he had two S&amp;W 500 magnums.

Yang had seen him around the bar every so often but she never really talked to him ,mostly because she was afraid of him, since James told her not to get him mad. Now normally she would be 80 miles from him but she wasn't about to let some guy ruin her night.

She leaned over the counter and yelled " Yoo hoo james " in a sing song voice grabbing the bartenders attention. "Yeah Yang" he sighed before smiling at Yang walking over to her. "Wait who's James" Wiess asked Yang who turned towards her " he's my boyfriend" Yang answered like everyone knew it. Causing her whole team to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Well don't i feel used" James laughed scratching the back of his James looked at the guy that was in the middle of the group out of the corner of his eye before he gave Yang his full attention."so who are you lovely ladies doing here anyway"

"Girls night out" Ruby childishly said." Oh really and who do we have here ,if you don't mind me asking" james questioned failing to hold back a laugh. "I'm Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY and Yang s little sister" she said with pride."I'm Blake belledona nice to meet you"she smiled."Anyways I'm wiess schnee I'm sure you heard" she said smuggly which caused the guy in the middle to laugh at her.

Weiss got up and stood behind him before angrily asking "what's so funny".He only took another swig from his bottle. "Just Schnee's" was all he said before he continued to ignore her making her knew exactly what happen if he didn't interfere."Nagy chill out or i'll kick you out" James yeled slightly."tch fine" the guy now known as Nagy scoffed as he drank a little more of his liquor.

"Anywho when does your shift end" Yang questioned hoping it was soon so she could spend some time with her new boyfriend."it ends when Nagy over here leaves" Yang dropped her head in defeated before raising her head staring into James' eyes as she tried using Ruby's secret puppy dog eyes technique. James only stood a whole minute of staring" **damn it"** he then turned his gaze towards Nagy.

"If you go I'm goin to" Nagy nonchalantly said staring at his empty as he fished out 80 lien from his coat pocket, tipping James.

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER**

Team RWBY, James,and "Nagy" left Junior's club all together. James and the girls were chatting it up while "Nagy" was 3 feet behind the group. Ruby looked back at Nagy. She couldn't shake a feeling of loneliness every time they didn't include him. She slowed down enough to wake next to was walking with his shoulders slumped and his head hung low as if he lost a fight.

"Hey,Nagy, can I ask you something" she nervously asked hoping for an answer."sure" he answered with his deep intimidating voice."How come you wear that scarf, hat, and shades". He stopped walking and started at the ground."**Should i tell her"** he thought " it makes me look awesome" he started walking again, catching up to them group.**"Probably not"**

"How come mister sunshine has to come with us" Wiess asked James."Let's just say he's my bodyguard" he answered scratching the back of his head."James West Smith what did you do" Yang ordered placing her hands on her hips.

"Damn she called him out by his full name" Nagy mumbled while Ruby looked remembered the last time her sister got that mad she said she'd nutter him then blew up a two story building. Blake and Nagy froze staring at a building a block ahead of the the roof was a guy dressed in a red tux suit , red tux pants with matching shoes, and a black and white magician hat.

Ruby waved her hand in front of Nagy's face. Not getting a response she walked over to Blake trying the same thing getting her to jump. She looked down at her tiny fearless leader. "I said what did you guys see"


	2. Chapter 2

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

* * *

Nagy was contemplating on whether or not he was going to take Juniors offer as body guard. With his arch rival out and about he really didn't need to be found out by him. He also didn't need for his only friend to get killed. In the end he chose to take the offer. In his eyes it was always funny usually back when they where kids Nagy would always be the to get in trouble with the authorities and begged Junior to help him. Now it seems that its the other way around. He let out a light chuckle before ordering another drink. "Maybe you should take it easy on the drinks you do know you have to protect me and the club right" James told him more so concerned for Nagy than himself really. Nagy scoffed before downing his tenth bottle of Vodka. He stopped mid drink and starred at the bottle in his hand. **"Who knew I'd be downing this poison like it was water".**

Nagy started laughing loudly at himself. **"*sigh* maybe I really should give this crap up, at some point it wont matter anyway"** he chuckled " well if doesn't matter what's the point in giving up" he said aloud to no one in particular as he went back to drinking. James sighed loudly grabbing Nagy's attention "What's up you need help " Nagy asked setting his drink on the table looking and looking at James "Not really, well, maybe...do you have Yang's number still I'm bored and my scroll's dead" Nagy rolled his eyes, before fishing into his pocket for his scroll. "I swear if I find so much as one sext on their your on your own" James had already called Yang as soon as the phone touched his hand. Nagy sighed as he got up from the bar and laid down on the couch quickly falling to sleep. James had seen him lay down on the couch when he was "talking" to Yang. He knew Nagy ever since they were just kids. He sighed inwardly as he also knew that Nagy was lonely whether he would admit it or not. He always did feel sorry for him when ever he would leave him to hang out with Yang and on occasions her whole team. That's when an idea sparked. "hey Nagy were going out with Yang's team today you cool with that right" Nagy gave him a strange look " yeah why wouldn't I be". James sighed in relief "good cause I invited them to come over" Nagy took a spit take before glaring angrily at James. Nagy gave up the glare after a couple of seconds "why are they coming to our apartment". "well I thought that maybe they could see you in a...better light and before you say anything I mean they should see you as more than some a creepy guy that drinks" Nagy growled at him as he got up and walked towards the doors. " *sigh* let's get the apartment cleaned up" that statement caused James to chuckle before jogging towards him. "You better hope they don't say a word about my cooking"

***timeskip brought to you by Beowolves ***

"Why are we at your boyfriend's apartment again" Weiss complained like usual. "He didn't say why but I hope its something good" Yang answered before knocking on the door. Once the door was opened by a shadowy figure, dissipated and the girls were introduced to James and Nagy arguing. They were getting in each other's faces and yelling. "James calm down" Yang yelled at him with a voice full of concern. Nagy stopped as well. "I'm going to kill that bitch regardless of what you say" Nagy started. "And like I said you aren't strong enough to kill him on your own so that's why I have to go with you" James to him with an excited look. Nagy started laughing uncontrollably. "Your girlfriend can help, Lisa can help, hell even Vex's sorry ass can help, but you James, you can't help"he said in a dead serious voice before walking towards the hallway in the living room. "oh and you more thing you ever tell me who I can and can't handle and_** i'll drown your carcass in your own blood"**_ he said the last part in a very dark tone before he disappeared into the hallway. Yang and the rest of her teammates were left in utter shock at this. Then a girl similar to Yang's physique came walking through in her panties and a tank top. "James the hell did you do to piss off the big guy" she asked walking towards the mini fridge in the living room, opening it, and searched for something to drink. "I told you to put on some clothes like three hours ago, and you said you would" he yelled at her before sighing loudly again, walking towards the coach, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

Team RWBY decided to sit on the couch next to the door. "Well when you can have some respect when either of you retards can actually pay your share of the rent before me, but until then you ain't getting anything , but utter misery, disrespect and depression. Anywho i'm calling it a night see ya" she walked back to what they could only assume as her room. James tried to regain his composure and stood up. He, ever so calmly, breathed softly and turned around to look at his girlfriend, whom understandably, had a confused face. He stood up quickly and exhaled loudly as he tried to compose himself as best he could. "If you girls want to leave it's okay" Yang was extremely pissed, hide under an innocent smile "hey, James, where is that other guy's room at" she asked as James answered her. After a few seconds he realizied his mistake, but knew he was far too late when Nagy flew from the hallway into the wall by James. He fell out of the wall and coughed up some blood. "So how's about that apology" Yang said as she stomped towards him; hair glowing ever brighter with each step. He started to laugh darkly "girly you really don't want to mess with this monster" James grew wide eyed at the statement. Nagy threw his coat off revealing a bullet proof vest. He growled at Yang, whom only smirked, he decided to throw that away as well seeing as he probably wouldn't need it. He instead put on a pair of black finger less gloves. "Lets see how you handle this"


End file.
